Roto
by Sasunaru Lover yaoii
Summary: Algunos Objetos representan para sus dueños algo mas que una cosa, es mas un sentimiento, Para Naruto esa muñeca, rota, sucia y maltrecha era la representacion visual de su amor, el amor que tubo y que perdio, el amor que lo dejo ROTO... Sasu
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer;** Esta Tragica Historis nacio de escuchar** Happiness ~Requiem from 'The Blind Alchemist' **Me gusto la tonada y la imagine perfecta para la muñeca...**Esta es la cancion si desean escucharla... **_.com/watch?v=t3dSyslOwCY_ Bueno...espero les guste este tragico One-shot que eh hecho desde el fondo de mi corazon..

**Anuncios; **Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a **Kishimoto-sama **Yo solo uso sus personajes para mis tragedias y NO sasuke no es tuyo

**Genero; **AU, Romantico, Tragedia

**Advertencia; **Muerte de un personaje

**Parejas; **SasuNaru

_Estan advertidos esta historia es YAOI! chico/chico asi que si les disguta en este momento cierren la pagina por q no pretendo leer insultos por q ustedes no les gusta el yaoi ¬¬_

_A leer!_

La pequeña muñeca giraba débilmente, su brazo estaba roto y no estaba bien fijada al pequeño mecanismo, se veía llena de polvo y manchas de los años que había estado guardada, aun así giraba mágicamente entonando una dulce melodía que aunque hermosa estaba igual llena de melancolía, un joven la miraba con una expresión vacía, observaba el vacio profundo que se recalcaba en su alma, un punto fijo entre el fue , el es y el será

-Sasuke…-susurro débilmente mientras pasaba delicadamente su mano por la cabeza de la pequeña muñeca evitando que se rompiera aun más el objeto, y de nuevo retomo al llanto incesante, volteo enfadado ya no quería verla por eso la había mantenido guardada tanto tiempo, la música lo enloquecía el recuerdo de esa tonada siendo escuchada desde los brazo protectores de ese níveo chico le atormentaban una y otra ves

Arrojo la muñeca con fuerza y milagrosamente no sufrió daño alguno, siguió con su llanto, ¿cómo podía tanto dolor mantenerse oculto tras la hipócrita sonrisa que le dedicaba a todo el mundo?, ¿cómo había logrado llevar a ser tan patético como para mentirse a si mismo?

Aquel día en el que recibió esa muñeca ese día había sido el inicio de un infierno que duraría hasta que la muerte le buscara y se lo llevara

*_Flash Back*_

_Caminaba por los pasillos del colegio, portaba su uniforme de una manera desordenada, mientras su cabello rebelde no era domado ni por el mas fuerte fijador, caminaba despreocupado y feliz tenía cerca de una semana de ser oficialmente novio de Sasuke Uchiha, una sonrisa se planto en su rostro tras ese bochornoso recuerdo _

_-¡Naru!- grito una voz conocida a lo lejos desde uno de los salones, el azabache aunque con su mirada fría eh indiferente enmarcaba en su rostro una hermosa sonrisa que era exclusiva para el joven rubio, este corrió hasta llegar y sin pena alguna plantar un pequeño beso en los labios de su novio_

_-Hola…-dijo pícaro mientras observaba el pequeño sonrojo que había causado tan inesperada acción _

_-Hola amor…-dijo plantándole un beso en esos labios canela, haciendo que el sonrojo que ahora tenia naruto en sus mejilla fuera más fuerte que el que había tenido el azabache_

_-E…entremos se hará tarde- dijo tomando la mano nívea del pelinegro y entrando ambos al salón siendo saludados por todos sus amigos que estaban felices que esa relación se hubiera formalizado ya que ambos tenían tiempo de gustarse pero ninguno se había atrevido a confesarse hasta hace algunos días_

_**-SasuNaru-**_

_Ya por fin podía estar liberado de las obligaciones de la escuela, caminaba de la mano del azabache y este se le miraba feliz, de un momento a otro se paro frente a una banca, sasuke se sentó y naruto imito su movimiento extrañado de la acción de sasuke_

_-Naruto…yo sé que no es importante pero…quisiera darte algo- dijo sacando una pequeña caja rectangular con un hermoso empapelado dorado y un moño azul_

_-Sasuke…no era necesario- dijo tomando el pequeño presente entre sus manos, lo agarro con delicadeza como si se fuera esfumar o romper, delicadamente y con el cuidado merecido quito el papel descubriendo así una pequeña caja y al abrirla cual fue su sorpresa había una pequeña bailarina, su vestido era de un azul cielo pobre comparado con los ojos del rubio, su cabello era negro atado a un pequeño chongo se le debía dar cuerda se notaba por un mecanismo q estaba donde se colocaba la muñeca_

_-Y, por que este hermoso presente- pregunto el blondo_

_-Te parece poco que sea porque te amo…-le dijo mientras sacaba una cadena con una pequeña llave, que serbia para dar cuerda a la muñeca la coloco en el cuello del joven, este la tomo y comenzó a darle cuerda después de unos momentos la pequeña muñeca comenzó a moverse y una melodía hermosa y algo triste se comenzó a escuchar_

_-Es hermosa, sasuke gracias- le abrazo con fuerza mientras el azabache estaba feliz que a SU rubio le haya gustado su regalo_

_-Fue de mi madre, y ahora quiero q sea tuya- le dijo al separase del abrazo y juntar sus frentes y verse a los ojos, no había necesidad de palabra alguna aquella mirada era de un amor tan puro que las palabras simplemente sobraban las miradas gritaban sus sentimiento_

_***Fin Flash Back***_

Volvió a posar su vista en la muñeca, esta estaba tirada no se movía mientras la música seguía sondando una y otra vez, las lagrimas habían parado, se levanto de donde se encontraba y fue en busca del pequeño aparato, lo tomo una vez más en sus manos y lo aprisiono ahí durante unos minutos con los ojos cerrados

-Porque te atreviste a…irte- dijo con melancolía y enojo

-Prometiste que jamás me dejarías- grito enojado, frustrado, triste…

"_Jamás te dejare, lo prometo"_

Esa mentira surcaba su mente una y otra vez, esa horrorosa mentira que le desgarraba el alma y mataba su corazón

-¡Maldito mentiroso!- grito al viento

-Eres un maldito mentiroso- gritaba mientras con sus manos agarraba su cabeza y lentamente se dejaba caer de rodillas, el llanto llego de nuevo, sollozaba, gritaba mientras la música se dejaba de escuchar

-Mentiroso…-susurro antes que el llanto y el cansancio lo abrazaran y cayera inconsciente al suelo

_Corría desesperado por los pasillos blancos que parecían no tener fin, su corazón clamaba por q se fuera una mentira mientras su cuerpo resentía la carrera de cruzar media ciudad corriendo, se detuvo de repente frente a una habitación "408" marcaba el numero_

_-Por favor, que sea una mentira…-dijo mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta y lo giraba lentamente, la abrió mientras tragaba en seco y cerraba sus ojos, entro lentamente y al abrirlos su corazón dio un vuelco violento_

_-N…no…-susurro débilmente-¡ No!- grito con mas fuerza, ahí frente a él estaba el cuerpo pálido y demacrado de su novio, dormido su respiración acompasada, era ayudada por un respirador, se encontraba lleno de vendajes, dormía plácidamente_

_-T…tú no puedes morir- susurraba mientras ya se había posicionado a un lado de él y tomaba la pálida mano del joven, que si era posible se veía mas pálido que de costumbre, lentamente llevo la mano al rostro y finas lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas, debía ser una mentira, tenia que serlo era un cruel sueño, si eso era, un sueño cruel_

_Aquella mañana sasuke había salido, de su casa, tenía algo importante que hacer antes de encontrarse con naruto, algo muy importante que hacer_

_-Es tan maravilloso- decía mientras en su mano llevaba una pequeña caja de cuero negro, la vio y un hermosos anillo de plata se encontraba ahí, si pediría a naruto que se casaran al terminar la universidad, era algo que había soñado desde el momento en que se había convertido en el novio del rubio _

_Pero la desgracia no muchas veces se fija a quien hará caer en su juego, mientras caminaba en dirección a la casa del blondo, un conductor alcoholizado, iba a gran velocidad, se cruzo un alto y se subió a la acera, por la que justamente el joven azabache iba caminando sin darle tiempo siquiera a reaccionar, después de eso…Nada._

_Una semana, ya era una semana de que sasuke seguía en el infernal hospital, estaba cansado y ojeroso, ausente de todo lo que tuviera ver con el, con sus sentidos completamente dirigidos a la mejoría del azabache, y para entonces ignoraba el jaleo que se había desarrollando en el hospital hasta que…_

_-No puede entrar-despertó de sus cavilaciones mientras entre empujones tiraba el café que llevaba en la mano como era eso de que no podía entrar_

_-Disculpe es mi novio, el que está ahí- dijo enfadado mientras su mirada igual cansada dirigía odio hacia la enfermera que le impedía el paso_

_-Es…es su novio…yo…lo siento tanto- pareció procesar lenta y tortuosamente esas palabras, ¿lamenta?, ¿Qué lamenta?, que es todo esto porque no le permiten entrar a ver por qué lo empujan lejos de la habitación porque esa mirada de lastima y compasión, jamás le gustaron esas miradas, jamás le gusto la lástima, era algo que no le gustaba, sentir lástima por alguien era mucho peor que ser odiado a su manera de verlo_

_-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿qué pasa con sasuke?¿Alguien dígame algo?- pregunto frustrado, fastidiado, cansado_

_-Lo lamentamos, el joven uchiha…falleció…_

_Fallecio…_

_Fallecio…_

_Esa palabra, le recordaba algo, si eso era le recordaba el dolor que había experimentado al momento que había sido escuchada de labios de otro doctor, en otro hospital a la tierna edad de 8 años, la había borrado de su vocabulario, y ahora aparecía con más énfasis…todo se torno oscuro, cayó al suelo…_

"_**Muchas cosas se pueden perder en un minuto, y el ya lo había perdido todo"**_

*-Fin Sueño-*

-Ahh!- Otra vez esa maldita pesadilla, que le torturaba el alma, que le mataba…es cierto no puedes matar algo que ya ah sido enterrado, se levanto del frio suelo y tomo la muñeca entre sus brazos la puso en el pequeño buro a lado de la cama mientras el camino hacia el baño, se arreglo los cabellos que rebeldes no se dejaban domar

-Bah, de igual manera no saldré- desistió de su intento, camino de nuevo hacia la fría habitación, complemente vacía, no había fotos, ni un cuadro, todas las paredes pintadas de un tétrico gris claro, solo una cama y un pequeño buro, eso sí un desorden infernal por la cantidad de cajas sin abrir

-¡Ahh!-suspiro de manera cansada se dirijo al buro tomo la muñeca y la volvió a aventar a la caja de donde la había sacada, ya jamás saldría de ahí

Se tumbo en la cama mientras entre sus manos apretaba al pequeño peluche que antes yacía sobre ella un pequeño zorrito con 9 colas (n/a: a que lo han visto antes en otros fics) lo apretó con fuerza contra su pecho, otro obsequio que abría aun más la herida de su partida

-¿Por qué te fuiste, si sabias que te necesitaba?- Sollozaba, si no lloraba en el día era raro, era un ritual extraño que parecía acompañarle desde la partida de su amor

-No importa amor mío, ya no…desde hoy no- soltó suavemente el peluche aunque lo siguiera abrazando contra su cuerpo la presión era menor, el sueño le estaba invadiendo por segunda vez, pero esta ya seria la ultima, al final, la depresión le había ayudado a conseguir su tan anhelado final, que mejor que medicamentos prescritos para dar un final a su vida

-Yo solo…quería estar contigo por siempre- sollozo una vez mas mientras leves espasmos sentía por su cuerpo, el adormecimiento, un poco de nauseas, los mareos y la desorientación le decía que el medicamento surtiría efecto

-Contigo para siempre…amor- susurro débilmente mientras su cuerpo, caía en un profundo sueño, ese sueño que muchos temen y demasiados respetan, el descanso eterno para el alma inquita, la salida fácil para el corazón cobarde, la muerte, ese descanso que algunos tememos y otros muchos esperamos, ese fin incierto pero definitivo, no un final si no otro inicio

_*-SasuNaru-*_

_POV'S Naruto…_

_-Nar…uto…-se escucha incesante aquella dulce voz…pero déjame dormir_

_- Naruto…-Otra vez, me llama que no te das cuenta que solo quiero dormir y estar con mi amor…_

_-Naruto…-me dice ahora dulcemente, mientras siento el sabor dulce de sus labios, limón, adoro el sabor a limón, por que era el sabor de mi…_

_-SASUKEE!- me levanto asustado y algo triste habrá sido un cruel sueño, en verdad no me atrevía a darle un final a mi vida, no me atrevía seguir a mi amor_

_-amor…- esa frase, con ese toque divino entre ternura y cariño hace que gire mi rostro y me pierdo en sus ojos, divinos, negros, profundos y míos_

_-e…eres tu…en verdad…eres tu…- grito emocionado mientras me cuelgo de su cuello y él me toma de la cintura y parece querer percibir mi olor una vez mas_

_-quien más pequeño tonto suicida- me dice mientras acaricia mis cabellos y reparte dulces besos en mis mejillas, es el, es mío y ya jamás nos separaran_

_-c…como llegamos aquí- estúpido, idiota, tonto, cualquier cosa no importa si estoy a lado suyo aun así no sepa como llegue a él, no importa estoy con el_

_-Te preguntas a como no terminaste en un infierno por atentar contra tu vida- asiento levemente y él me sonríe, cuento extrañaba su sonrisa_

_-Porque yo jamás permitiría que te alejaran de mi lado, esto es para ti y para mi una nueva oportunidad de amar, tu…y yo somos almas gemelas, aquellas que cuando se separan mueren al instante…es extraño, era tu destino, morir…y estar conmigo- no entendí del todo, pero no me importa, importa poco estoy con sasuke MI sasuke_

"_**Al final…de mi roto corazón…solo quedaba una parte intacta y esa estaba en esa muñeca que giraba mágicamente, recordándome que debía guardar ese fragmento que era el amor a mi sasuke…"**_

_Owari-*_

_

* * *

_

Espero les haya gustado...Pensaba hacerlo un Tow shot con la version de sasuke...bueno algo asi...si la desean diganme si no asi lo dejare...

Por cada comentario Sasuke siempre cuidara a naruto

Bye~

SasuNaruLoverYaoii Fuera~


	2. Chapter 2

Como lo prometido es deuda y a mi no me gusta tener deudas pendientes, les traigo el final de este Fanfic...si lo se dije que seria un One-shot, pero como varias chicas...me dejaron Rw...bueno solo 3 xD...para que mentir, solo ellas me lo pidieron

Esta es la verison del "Dolor" de Sasuke, las que ya leyeron el Cap anterior creo que ya se esperan lo que viene...

**Aviso Oportuno; **Ningun peluche de zorrito fue dañado durante este escrinto xD...Ahaha, mentira, bueno esto contiene algo de Occ...justificable, no es divertido escribir un Occ, donde no ahi un por que de eso no creen n_n

**Anuncios de rutina: **Naruto, pertenece a Kishimo...

Sasuke: No! el es mio!

Ok ok, rectificando, Naruto es de Sasuke y ellos fueron creados por Kishimoto sama ¬¬

Sin nada mas por el momento...Gracias por leer nos vemos en las notas finales...

Que tan impotente se puede sentir una persona, que tan fuerte puede ser ese sentimiento de inutilidad en un ser humano, Sasuke lo sabia perfectamente, tras su muerte, lo que fue después de eso, lo hacia sentir el "fantasma" mas inútil de ese etero planeta, no era el hecho simple de que no había siquiera tocado el cielo, no era el quedarse aferrado a ese mundo, era ver llorar a naruto incontables veces por eternas horas, hasta que el llanto le llevaba a dormir, odiaba ver la mirada cargada de vacio del rubio, le dolia ver como de manera casi mecánica el rubio llevaba su ahora vida sin el, lo que mas odiaba era la manera obsesiva en la que el rubio se quedaba eternamente observando la rota muñeca, esa muñeca se llevaba su luz, su calor, su felicidad, aunque sabia que ya no había mas que tomar de ese rubio que parecía un muerto viviente en ese momento

-Naruto…-susurro con levedad mientras se acercaba al rubio que miraba desconectado la hermosa muñeca, trato de tocarle suavemente su cabellos y el rubio brinco asustado mientas arrojaba lejos la endemoniada muñeca

-Por favor naruto…vuelve a sonreir- decía sasuke en una sutil suplica, que claramente no era escuchada por su amante, lo abrazo sintiendo como el cuerpo del chico se tensaba ligeramente y sollozaba con mas fuerza, no lo soportaba, jamás lo soportaría, era su culpa, si tan solo se hubiera aferrado a la vida, pero como todo el mundo decía, el hubiera no existe y su muerte, era inevitable

El espíritu errante del azabache pensaba que no había podido llegar a lo que era cielo, debido al simple echo de que tenia "asuntos que arreglar" era un mentira, para el y para todos, su esencia, su ser completo, su alma tenia dueño, y no se apartaría de el jamás, veía en naruto su felicidad y su amor, aun en la muerte, pero en ese momento, en aquel oscuro rincón desde donde presenciaba todo, notaba que el naruto de ese lugar, no era su naruto…

-Dobe…-musito con debilidad mientras se posicionaba al frente del rubio, mirándole fijamente notando como el chico se encontraba perdido en sus recuerdos, tal vez del momento que se conocieron, tal vez, de su primer beso, muchos dices que después de muerto vagas sin conocimiento cierto de quien eres, oh lo que eras, pero para sasuke eso era falso, jamás le harian olvidar al que es el amor de su vida y su muerte

-Por que te atreviste a…irte- Escucho el reproche de naruto, y bajo su mirada en un gesto de disculpa pensando por un momento que naruto lo notaria

-Prometiste que jamás me dejarías- ese grito le dolio aun mas, le perforaba el alma y si fuera posible le mataba aun mas

-Yo no te deje naruto, no te eh dejado- grito fuerte y claro esperando que si lo oídos del rubio no le escuchaban a lo mejor su corazón lo haría, se hacerco para querer abrazarlo por segunda vez pero el rubio le rehuyo, levantadose y provocando en el azabache una oleada de coraje, por que habia ido a recoger la maltrecha muñeca que le estaba robando la vida

-Maldito mentiroso- escucho la voz de su amor quebrarse y aferrarse al objeto sin vida que sostenía fuerte entre sus manos y su pecho, y finas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, quería amarlo, quería cuidarlo, pero no podía, era un fantasma, un espíritu que tan solo podía observar como el amor de su vida se marchitaba por el dolor

-Eres un maldito mentiroso- Ese ultimo grito, el ver caer la muñeca y observar como su rubio perdia el conocimiento, lo hizo alterarse aun mas, se aparto con brusquedad situándose en una esquina del cuarto maltrecho, un cuarto de vecindad barata, un cuarto que el rubio había escogido por que no poseía recuerdos de cuando ambos eran pareja, y aun asi, pese a que el lugar no guardaba ningún recuerdo de su vida, el corazón y las pertenencias del rubio si lo hacían, era ironico, pero quería olvidar y amar al mismo tiempo, pero amaba mas de lo que jamás pudiera oh quisiera siquiera olvidar

-Ya no naruto…ya no sufras por favor- acariciaba con ternura el dorado cabello de su rubio, como lo había amado, con todas las fuerzas de su alma, con todo el amor de su corazón y ahora verlo asi de derrotado le partia mas que la misma muerte

-No…tu no..sasuke…tu no puedes morir-alcanzo a escuchar del cuerpo dormido que observaba, parecía ser que su rubio soñaba, tal vez con ese momento cuando sufrió el fatídico accidente, tal vez en aquel momento cuando lloro suplicando que no lo dejara y que aun el en su inconciencia, había escuchado atento y había decidió luchar por su vida

-Sabes naruto…-musito esperando que en la inconcienca del sueño, el rubio lo escuchara

-Yo me enamore de ti, desde el momento que te vi, si suena inmaduro hasta incierto, pero asi fue, cando te vi aquella vez, mi mundo se ilumino y pense que si te tenia, era capaz de hacer todo, absolutamente todo, cuando nos conocimos en el colegio, fui feliz, siempre intentaba llamar tu atención y tu siempre rondabas al mapache ese…asi comenzó nuestra rivalidad que yo veía como la mejor forma de tenerte siempre para mi, mirándome a mi, hablándome a mi, tal vez a base de retos y riñas pero igual solo te tenia para mi, después, cuando te me declaraste, fui aun mas feliz, por que oficialmente serias mio…- finas lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, una sopresivamente cayo en la mejilla del rubio

-Aquel dia, el de nuestra muerte, por que se que el dia en que yo mori tu lo hiciste también, ese dia, en mi accidente, yo había ido por tu anillo, si mi naruto, yo te hiba a pedir que formaramos una familia, pero el maldito destino, se encapricho y me hizo morir, naruto yo estoy aquí contigo, por favor deja de llorar, deja de sufrir, no quiero verte con esa mirada vacia, odio ver como insistes en mirar la maldita muñeca, veo como se roba tu vida, como se roba tu luz, por favor naruto…mi naruto, sonríe con esa sonrisa que me enamoro…- se aferro al cuerpo del ojiazul

-¡Ahh!- grito un asustado rubio, tras una pesadilla y el sentimiento de escalofrio que recorrio su cuerpo, se levanto un poco, se desperezo y se levanto del frio suelo donde antes había dormido, levanto la muñeca y la arrojo a la caja donde antes estaba, se encamino al baño y a la vista de sasuke tomo el pequeño bote de pastillas y con tan solo un poco de agua, se tomo todas la que tenia, sasuke lo miraba atento y aterrado, que demonios pretendía naruto, si puede que haya sido obvio pero jamás hubiera deseado que el rubio tomara esa decisión tan extremista, lo vio acomodarse los cabellos para luego bufar molesto y decirse al espejo que no era necesario

-¡NO!- grito con fuerza al aire, naruto jamás lo escucharía, el era un muerto y a menudo eso se le olvidaba, pero no podía permitir que naruto terminara de esa manera, con un destino incierto al que lo arrinconaba la muerte

-No naruto, no!- gritaba incesantes veces, mientras miraba a naruto recostarse en la cama y aferrarse al pequeño peluche que tenia entre sus brazos, kyuubi había sido el regalo de su primera cita, y ahora naruto, esperaba la muerte aferrado a uno de los simbolos de su amor

-¿Por qué te fuiste, si sabias que te necesitaba?- musito el rubio, dejando tiempo para la respuesta, y sasuke escuchaba atento pensando la mejor respuesta

-Yo no me fui, estoy aquí contigo mi amor- contesto sasuke y noto que el corazón del rubio escuchaba su respuesta al ver como el cuerpo del mismo de aferraba un poco mas al peluche que sostenía en sus brazos

-No importa amor mío, ya no…desde hoy no- Escucho a naruto en un leve susurro, observaba como soltaba de su posesivo agarre al pobre zorrito, y su corazón se estrujo, naruto sentía la muerte cerca, el había orillado a naruto a ser infeliz, a querer quitarse la vida, y ahora, al verlo asi no podía hacer nada por evitarlo

-No amor…no lo hagas- volvió a repetir esperanzado de que algo en el tiempo, oh en el cielo lo escuchara y evitara lo que estaba por pasar

- Yo solo…quería estar contigo por siempre- escucho el leve susurro de naruto, tras las lagrimas que derramaba el pequeño rubio, abrazo fuertemente al rubio, como espíritu igual podía sentir el calor que el cuerpo del chico emanaba, pero en ese momento lo único que sentía era como ese calor se iba lentamente, como el cuerpo del rubio temblaba, y como el frio los rodeaba

-Jamas quize que esto pasara…-Sasuke lloraba, y recostado a un lado del rubio se aferraba a el con fuerza, si el rubio hiba a morir no lo dejaría ni un solo momento

-Contigo para siempre…amor- fue lo ultimo que escucho decir del rubio, antes que muriera, sasuke podía sentir como el alma de naruto se desprendía de cuerpo, entonces recordó, que de alguna manera, el rubio terminaría en el infierno, oh en un lugar peor que aquel, se aferro al espíritu de su amor, no lo dejaba ir, no lo dejaría ir, muerto o no, el estaba decidido, si en la vida no habían podido estar juntos por lo menos, lo estarían en la muerte

-No te dejare ir, no esta vez, esta vez, no…- se repetía una y otra vez, aferrándose aquella alma, alguna vez, en su vida, había prometido algo que jamás había cumplido, desde ese momento con todas las fuerzas de su corazón y con todo el amor, que de alguna manera vivía en un corazón que no latia, había jurado, que si lograba obtener otra oportunidad, jamás la desperdiciaría, y esta era esa vez, esta vez se había jurado asi mismo que no dejaría que lo volvieran a separar de lo único que había representado algo valioso en su vida, todo ese tiempo lo había pasado observando, cuidando y tratando de proteger al alma en pena que era el amor de su vida, sintiendo la desesperación, el dolor, viendo la yaga de su rubio abrirse, por cada que veía algo que le recordaba a el, se destrozaba el mismo, una y otra vez, queriendo quitar ese dolor imborrable

-Te amo…-musito con delicadeza, el rubio estaba dormido, oh eso aparentaba, perdido en la inconciencia de pelear por obtener una muerte, sasuke, aunque no lo expresaba era inmensamente feliz, acariciando los sedosos cabellos dorados de su amor

-Naruto…- Suavemente espero a despertarlo, delicadamente acariciaba la mejilla del rubio, adoraba cuando despertaba todos los días, era uno de sus recuerdos favoritos, para el no había algo mas hermoso que ver dormir, reir, y hasta enojarse al rubio

-Naruto…- volvió a susurrar con ternura…mientas sonreía al ver como el rubio se removía incomodo sin intención de querer depsertarse

-Hm, veremos si con esto despiertas, naruto- suavemente se inclino y beso los labios de naruto en un dulce beso, tiernamente, fue probando de nueva cuenta de ese sabor dulce, podía persivir un toque de vainilla, se le hacia extraño ya que podía apostar que el sabor seria ramen debido a que el ojiazul devoraba ese platillo constantemente

-SASUKE!- grito un desorientado naruto, observando todo a su alrededor desorientado, esto causo una mueca de gracia en el rostro del azabache, su sonrisa se amplio mas cuando noto la desorientada mirada que le brindaba, mira que mirarlo como quien ah visto un muerto, vale que el lo era pero el rubio también

-Amor…-al musitar aquello, el rubio lo mira aun mas concentrado, es como si en su mirada expresara que eso no es mas que un sueño oh eso cree el

-En…en verdad…eres….eres tu- ante tal pregunta, el azabache asintió mientras sonreía y el pequeño rubo se arroja a sus brazos emocionado, mientras e aferra al cuello de su novio y este lo toma de la cintura, muerto oh no ese sentimiento abrazador vuelve a el como la primera vez que lo tuve entre sus brazos

-Quien mas mi pequeño tonto suicida…-lo atrae hacia el mientras besa con sublime ternura las mejillas del ojiazul y lo mima con extrema dulzura

-Como…como llegamos aquí- pregunta confundido el rubio es normal, el no conoce de estar muerto, del cielo oh del infierno

-Te preguntas a como no terminaste en un infierno por atentar contra tu vida- Con mirada serena y una alegría inmesa respondería a cualquier duda de su rubia ensoñación

-Es sencillo, yo no hiba a permitir que te alejaran de mi lado- no hacia falta decir mas, era todo era tan sencillo, jama s permitiría que le alejaran de su alma gemela, de su ser entero, jamás se separaría de su angel, por que eso era naruto su angel

Owari*

* * *

Lo siento, por el atraso, a todas las chicas que leyeron mi primer cap les agradesco y las que dejaron Rw les agradesco aun mas

Espero sea de su agrado, espero que llene sus espectativas y que lean alguna de mis otras historias solo si lo desean

Por ultimo pido una disculpa por las faltas de Ortografia pero como ando feliz por que en estos dias termine dos historias, es como que no prete atencion a eso, me dejare llevar por esta inspiracion y continuare con las demas...

¿Si merezco un Rw hazmelo saber!...

Por cada Rw...le daremos un kitsunea a un neko uchiha xD

Ja ne Lindas!


End file.
